Script for Emmy and Max Meet Beverly Hills Teens Episode 1
Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2020) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy and Max Meet Beverly Hills Teens Plays) * (Fade in from black) * (Scene Opens) * (Emmy and Max's Adventures of Double Surfing, Double Cross Title Card) * (Fade Into House) * Nikki Darling: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Stretch, stretch, stretch, stretch, reach, reach. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. And you can do it. You can do it. Feel the burn, feel the burn. Yeah! Go! * (Jett Plays Guitar) * (Crowd Applauds) * Emmy: That was awesome, Max. * Max: I agree. * Larke Tanner: What a neat idea having Gig and Jett play for aerobics class. * Nico Yazawa: I couldn't agree more. * Pierce Thorndyke III: It certainly beats that tacky recorded music. * Tara Belle: My, that Gig and Jett certainly are good. * Gig: Thank you. Thank you. Would you care to hear an encore? * (Crowd Boos) * Gig: It's nice to be wanted, isn't it? * Jett: Row it to the max. * Max: Hey, that's my name! * Bianca Dupree: No, no, keep on with what you are doing. Don't stop the entire class just because of me. Although who could blame you? * Emmy: Who are you? * Bianca Dupree: I'm Bianca Dupree. Who are you? * Emmy: I'm Emmy, and this is my little brother, Max. * Max: I'm not little. I'm big. * Nikki Darling: Bianca, you're late! * Bianca Dupree: Yes, I know. Fashionably late. Haven't you heard, Darling? Being on time is so good. * Wilshire Brentwood: And we all know that Bianca is one of the original Ghostbusters. * Bianca Dupree: Wilshire, don't help me. * Wilshire Brentwood: Sure, Bianca. Whatever you say. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Just why must we do all this ridiculous jumping around while she doesn't have to do a thing? * Bianca Dupree: It's simple. Because I brought a note from my doctor forbidding me to perspire. * Blaze Summer: Oh, brother. * (Bianca Gasps): Ohh! * Wilshire Brentwood: What is it? * Bianca Dupree: I feel a slight drop of moisture forming on my upper lip. * Wilshire Brentwood: Oh, no! Here, my precious, allow me to cool you off. * (Wilshire Fans Bianca) * Tara Belle: My, isn't he the most gallant thing? * Emmy: No! * Bianca Dupree: Stop that! What are you doing? (Sneezing) Look what you've done. My hair is totally ruined! I'm going to need emergency beauty salon treatment! * Wilshire Brentwood: I'll drive you. * Bianca Dupree: You're already driving me up the wall. * Cheer Bear: Good grief, she's gone completely mad. * Honoka Kosaka: Tell me about it. * Nikki Darling: Everyone! I have an announcement! Remember that today is the big double-surfing contest at the team club beach. * Max: I don't know what double surfing is. * Treat Heart Pig: It's a surfing event with 2 people, Max. * Radley: Hey, surfin'. Right on. * Nikki Darling (off-screen): So make sure each of you has a partner. * Wilshire Brentwood: Did you hear that, Bianca? Maybe you and I can go as a team. * Emmy: I like that idea. * Bianca Dupree: Silence, Emmy! You can't possibly be serious. There are bigger and better fish to catch in this ocean. * Switchboard: Ooh, this oughta be good. * Bianca Dupree: Hello, Troy. How would you like to be my partner in the double surfing contest this afternoon? * Troy Jeffries: Gee, I'm sorry, Bianca, but I've already made plans to team up with Larke. * Larke Tanner: Troy, maybe you oughta take Bianca. She's a much better surfer than I am. * Troy Jeffries: No way, Larke. A promise is a promise. Sorry, Bianca. Maybe next time. * Bianca Dupree: And next time may be sooner than you think. * Emmy: Max, you and I can be partners, too. * Max: You betcha! * Honoka Kosaka: I'm not going to the contest. * Emmy: Okay, Honoka, if you say so. * Switchboard: Don't you just love this kind of stuff?! * Tara Belle: I most definitely do! It's right out of a romance novel! * Chester McTech: Who are you teaming up with, Pierce? * Pierce Thorndyke III: Only the hottest hot dogger in all of Beverly Hills. * Chester McTech: Really? How did you arrange that? * Pierce Thorndyke III: Simple, Chester. I programmed Cad here to locate the prettiest and best surfer in the entire area. And it came up with this. * Cad: Miss Amanda Crenchyls. 17, hair blonde, eyes hazel, west coast surfing champion for the past 3 years, and she deserves better than you. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Just the statistics, please. Never mind the editorial comments. * Chester McTech: Gosh, she's beautiful. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Naturally. An internationally renowned playboy like myself can't afford to be seen with anyone who's less than perfect. * Cad: In that case, I suggest you take a closer look. * Pierce Thorndyke III: Oh, no! A zit! * Cad: Precisely. * Pierce Thorndyke III: This is awful. Just think what this could do to my reputation. * Cad: Anything would be an improvement. * Emmy: Oh, quiet, you! * Pierce Thorndyke III: I've got to find a dynamite looking replacement. But who? Of course! Jett! Tell me, Jett, who's the fortunate fellow you're going to have to break your date with in order to team up with me in the surfing contest? * Jett: You wanna surf with me? Ohh, like I'm totally freaking! * Gig: Back off, mate. Jett and me are entering as a team. * Jett: Would you kindly chill out, Gig? It was, like, your idea that we shouldn't date each other. You said that romance and a career don't mix. Remember? * Pierce Thorndyke III: That was quite intelligent, Gig, for a rock 'n roll musician. Come along, Jett. We really should practice our moves. I know I certainly intend to practice mine out. * (Guitar Mocks Gig) * Gig: Oh, who asked you? (Kicks Guitar) Clips/Years/Companies: * Beverly Hills Teens (Double-Surfing Double-Cross; @1987 DIC) * Dragon Tales (Dragon Drop, Wheezie's Last Laugh, To Fly with Dragons, Ord Sees the Light, & The Grudge Won't Budge; @1999-2005 PBS) * Love Live! School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * The Care Bears Family (The Gift of Caring, & The Wrath of Shreeky; @1986-1988 Nelvana)